poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan F-Freeman (EG)
Ryan F-Freeman (EG) (A.K.A. Sci-Ryan) is the human version of Ryan F-Freeman. He is one of the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts. Bio Sci-Ryan met Ryan when he was helping Thomas and the Steambooms defeat the Diesel Trio when they started a battle of the bands. Thomas is surprised to see two Ryans. But Ryan is a cyborg and Sci-Ryan is a human. Sci-Twi is friends with Sci-Ryan at Crystal Prep. He made an amulet like Sci-Twi did. Only he understands magic, having read about it. Sci-Ryan is friends with a band called the Diesel Trio. And has a pet monkey who has the same name as Ryan's apprentice. Sari met Sci-Ryan when the Friendship Games began. And he met Mila and Morphle before he helps Ryan to unlock his true pontential. Sci-Ryan found Morphle when he was walking Through the park. Sci-Ryan helped Morphle to find Mila when she got caught by the cons and the Disaster Warrior Jay. Then Sci-Ryan proves that Morro (before he is reformed) can't be trusted when he finds out that Morro has been doing what Starlight is doing and singing with the Diesel Trio. The 3 bands and Timothy had the upper hand and broke Mal's, Morro's and the Diesel Trio's pendants. Sci-Ryan use to go to Detroit High but he now goes to Crystal Prep. Appearance Sci-Ryan looks like Ryan but he wears glasses, has a bow tie, blue trousers, a watch and indigo shoes. Personality Along with Ryan's Personality, Sci-Ryan have some smartness in inventing and kindness to his friends. Abilities and powers He have some abilities like transformer making and smartness of magic and techomechanics. He also has the power to wield a Keyblade and can use magic. Relationships Evil Anna In Friendships Princess Odette In "Ryan and Crash Meet the Swan Princess", Sci-Ryan met Princess Odette when she and Prince Derek were kids. When Odette and Derek grow up into adults, Sci-Ryan found out that they fell in love. During the ball, Derek announces to arrange their marriage and tells Odette that he wants to marry her for her beauty. When Odette asks Derek what's more to him besides beauty, he replies "What else is there?". Sci-Ryan gasps because what Derek said. The next day, Sci-Ryan goes into the couch and tell Odette what is the matter. After Odette tells Sci-Ryan, he informs her that he liked her of her beauty, her kindness and other good things. So, Sci-Ryan and Odette became best friends. Sci-Twi Sci-Ryan met Sci-Twi on their first day of Crystal Prep. When he notice his glasses are not on his face, Sci-Twi picks them up and puts them on his face. Grotta the Fliegel In the LEGO Dimensions Portal 2 world, Ryan saw a blue fairy believing that if he's going crazy. Sci-Ryan says that it's a fliegle and she's his friend. When Sci-Ryan and the others find out that Grotta can talk, they let her join the team and they go on a quest to gather the Foundation Elements. Princess Anna Rivalry with Dalek Emperor In "Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions", Sci-Ryan becomes angry because the Dalek Emperor refuses to be grateful to Flurry Heart after she helps him to recover the Scale Keystone. After the Dalek Emperor shrinks down and the Doctor arrive, Sci-Ryan and his friends get in the TARDIS while the Dalek Emperor vows that Sci-Ryan and the 12th Doctor will die for what they did. Sci-Ryan then told the Dalek Emperor that they were now rivals because he refused to be grateful to Flurry Heart. Trivia *Sci-Ryan is friends with The Diesel Trio. *Sci-Ryan is also friends with Sci-Twi. *Sci-Ryan makes his first appearance in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. *Sci-Ryan considers Morro a bad guy and tries not to trust him but eventually considers him a good guy and trusts him. *Sci-Ryan is the brother of Thomas (EG). *Sci-Ryan will help Ryan, Meg, Derek and Odette in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. *Sci-Ryan has a rivalry with the Dalek Emperor. *Sci-Ryan has Evil Anna as his girlfriend. *Sci-Ryan is the best friend of Crash Bandicoot (EG) *Sci-Ryan does the Moximous Mask pose. *Sci-Ryan has a friendship with Princess Odette. *Sci-Ryan has a friend of the Dalek, Ex-Terminator. *He is also known as the Ever After High Royal named Sci-Ryell Mermaid. *Sci-Ryan is also friends with Princess Anna. *With his Fox Miraculous, he can transform into Sci-Ryna Rouge. *He has a cousin called Meg Griffin (EG). *He is one of the heroes who likes and respects Winnie the Pooh as a hero. Gallery Daydream Ryan and Midnight Ryan.png|Daydream Ryan and Midnight Ryan by Transformersprimefan 1E4BEA7F-CE57-45F3-A290-09D21A0A3589.jpeg|Sci-Ryan in his KH Dream Drop Distance outfit Category:HEROES Category:Original characters Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Males Category:Counterparts Category:Singing characters Category:Brothers Category:Magical Characters Category:Inventors Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Students Category:Characters that can talk to Animals Category:Lightsabermen Category:British-Accented characters Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Crystal Prep Students Category:Autobots Category:Shadowbolts Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Singing Heroes Category:Time Travellers Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Riders Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Heroic Creator Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Intelligent characters Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series allies Category:Yo-Kai Watch Users Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series travelling companions Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Child Saver Category:Bond Saver Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Saver Category:Boyfriends Category:Nurturer Category:Kind Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:Characters who voiced by Ryantransformer017 Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Cousins Category:Horsemen Category:Magic Users Category:Fighters Category:Characters who have glasses